


Stars Around Scars

by lucifluttuanti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Headcanon, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifluttuanti/pseuds/lucifluttuanti
Summary: Hogwarts, 1977.Sirius si sveglia durante la notte e non trova Remus nel letto accanto al suo. Decide quindi di alzarsi e andarlo a cercare, inconsapevole di dirigersi verso una delle conversazioni più importanti della sua vita.© lucifluttuanti, 2020
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders/Marauders, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	Stars Around Scars

**E** ra una notte di aprile piuttosto tranquilla. L'aria fresca, conseguenza del brutto temporale che aveva caratterizzato la giornata precedente, entrava dalla finestra. Gli unici rumori nel dormitorio di Grifondoro erano i respiri degli studenti addormentati e il fastidioso russare di Peter.

Sirius aprì gli occhi e sospirò. Era sveglio da almeno mezz'ora, ma aveva provato a tenerli chiusi, convinto che sarebbe stato più facile riaddormentarsi. Non era stata una trovata intelligente, adesso che ci pensava meglio.

Scrutò James riposare calmo alla sua sinistra e si rigirò tra le coperte, verso il letto di Remus alla sua destra. Gli ci volle poco per capire che il letto era vuoto: anche nel buio, era facile notare che le lenzuola stropicciate colorate di rosso e oro non ospitavano nessuno.

Spalancò gli occhi e, preoccupato, si voltò nuovamente verso il comodino di James. Realizzò che la Mappa del Malandrino era sparita e il suo cuore perse un battito. Remus doveva averla presa; adesso si trovava sicuramente da solo in giro per Hogwarts.

Cercò di rinfrescarsi la memoria: erano passate diverse settimane dalla loro ultima gita alla Stamberga Strillante, ma non era ancora il momento di tornarci. Inoltre, Remus aveva giurato di non andarsene mai più da solo. I suoi tre migliori amici si erano impegnati per assisterlo durante ogni trasformazione; non era da lui ignorare i loro sforzi. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, non doveva essere positiva.

Senza neanche pensarci una seconda volta, Sirius scostò le coperte e si affrettò ad indossare una giacca e il primo paio di jeans che gli capitasse a tiro. Sarebbe uscito in forma di Animagus, ma non voleva presentarsi in pigiama nel caso in cui avesse dovuto cambiare forma. Percorse la scala a chioccola e attraversò la sala comune sottostante ai dormitori.

« _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ » pronunciò tra sé e sé non appena ebbe attraversato il buco del ritratto. Non appena si ritrovò a quattro zampe, percepì quella sensazione di libertà che da umano non aveva mai provato.

Si sforzò di ricordare l'odore di Remus: pergamena sporca di inchiostro, maglioni di lana e cioccolata calda. Dopo sei anni non era più così difficile distinguerlo. Approfittò dei suoi sensi amplificati e, cauto, cominciò ad esplorare la scuola in cerca del ragazzo.

Il suo istinto lo condusse tra i corridoi del terzo piano, dove la porta dell'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era socchiusa. Sirius fu immediatamente sicuro di trovare Remus all'interno: aveva imparato che Filch metteva sotto chiave tutte le classi, durante la notte. Ringraziò il cielo che quell'idiota e il suo gatto non fossero in giro e scivolò dentro, richiudendo la porta con la zampa posteriore.

Avanzò silenziosamente fino a raggiungere Remus che si rincantucciava nella sua enorme felpa grigia, seduto sul davanzale rialzato di una finestra aperta e dando le spalle alla stanza. Si era arrampicato su una pila di libri, la stessa che Sirius decise di usare per arrivare al suo fianco.

Remus inizialmente sussultò, ma si rilassò una volta riconosciuta la sagoma dell'Animagus al suo fianco. «Ehi, Felpato» lo salutò sorridendo appena e facendo scorrere una mano sul pelo nero e morbido del cane.

Sirius mugugnò la formula per tornare umano e si trasfigurò, compresi i vestiti ormai spiegazzati, alla sua forma originale.

Il più piccolo gli fece spazio alla sua sinistra e lui si sedette nella sua stessa posizione. «Ciao, Lunastorta» rispose. «Mancavi all'appello, su in dormitorio.»

Remus scrollò le spalle. «Sì, volevo stare un po' da solo» mormorò.

«Sono appena arrivato e mi stai già cacciando?» scherzò Sirius con il suo tipico sorrisetto obliquo. Remus scosse la testa e ridacchiò. «Mi chiedevo se stessi bene» continuò il più grande, «non sei solito a sparire nel nulla, specialmente quando non c'è la luna piena».

«La licantropia non c'entra» disse lui. Teneva lo sguardo verso le sue gambe che penzolavano. Qualche metro più in basso si estendeva il cortile isolato. «Voglio dire, spesso mi fa stare davvero male, ma a quella sono abituato.»

«Quindi c'è qualcos'altro che ti turba» osservò Sirius. «Qualcosa a cui non sei abituato.»

Remus incontrò il suo sguardo e annuì. Sirius si rese conto solo in quel momento che lo stava guardando da minuti, ignorando completamente l'affascinante cielo stellato sopra di loro. La luce della luna, visibile solo per metà, gli illuminava il volto segnato dalle cicatrici. Portava quasi conforto osservarlo quando non doveva trasformarsi: durante certe giornate la luna lo colpiva violentemente, ma per il resto del mese sembrava quasi accarezzare i suoi lineamenti più belli e sottolinearli.

«Non vuoi parlarne?» fece Sirius dopo una lunga pausa.

«È più difficile di così. Non posso semplicemente intavolare un discorso del genere, nessuno se lo aspetterebbe. E poi, non saprei neanche come fare» rispose.

Sirius aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di afferrare un indizio al quale Remus avrebbe potuto accennare. «Va avanti da tanto?»

«Un anno» rispose Remus, «forse due».

«Due anni!» ripeté Sirius esterrefatto. «E in due anni uno come te non riesce a trovare un modo per esprimersi. Dev'essere qualcosa di serio, Lunastorta.»

Remus si lasciò scappare una mezza risata dal tono amaro. «Mi vedi migliore di quanto non lo sia realmente.»

Sirius pensò che fosse una risposta stupida. Non riusciva a pensare a qualcuno migliore di Remus in molte cose. In particolare, la sua maniera di comunicare non aveva eguali. Prendeva il massimo dei voti in tutti i temi senza neanche provare ad eccellere. «Be', forse sei migliore di quanto credi.»

Un'altra risata aspra. «O forse sono solo un codardo.»

 _Quella_ era una risposta stupida, pensò Sirius. Sollevò un ginocchio e lo poggiò sul davanzale, in modo da voltarsi completamente verso il ragazzo. «Non è affatto vero, Lunastorta.»

Remus non ribatté, né ricambiò il suo sguardo. A Sirius sembrò di rivederlo diversi anni prima, quando avevano scoperto della sua licantropia e lui non smetteva di vergognarsene. Continuava ad evitare di essere al centro dell'attenzione e si isolava, tenendo perennemente quegli adorabili angoli della bocca all'ingiù. Sirius capì che era il suo modo di affrontare le situazioni negative.

«Rem, che cosa succede?» chiese a bassa voce.

«Non posso, Sirius» disse l'altro scuotendo la testa. «Non posso farti questo.»

Sirius rimase perplesso, ma la sua mente non si fermava un attimo. «Farlo _a me_?» gli fece eco. Iniziò a connettere il tutto solo quando vide Remus annuire timidamente. Alzò le sopracciglia e indicò se stesso, come per chiedere conferma. Remus annuì una seconda volta.

Fu come essere avvolto da un abbraccio caldo e rassicurante. Sentiva ogni parte del suo corpo formicolare di gioia e il cuore battergli più forte per la sorpresa. Qualche istante dopo, però, quasi si rimproverò per essersi sorpreso: tutto cominciava a sembrare più evidente.

«Remus-» fece, ma il più piccolo lo bloccò.

«Lo sapevo. "Remus" non è mai un buon segno.» Ritirò le gambe e le piegò contro il suo petto. «Scusa se ti ho infastidito.» Fece per alzarsi.

Sirius, che era sempre stato il più forte fisicamente, strinse il suo avambraccio e lo forzò a risedersi. «Non mi ha infastidito, idiota» lo rassicurò con un sorriso, «anzi. Non capisco perché tu lo veda come una tragedia, a essere sincero».

«Stai scherzando?» ribatté Remus. «Non c'è niente di positivo in tutta questa storia. Remus, l'amico di una vita. Remus, un ragazzo. Remus, un lupo mannaro.»

«Pensi che tutte queste cose siano dei problemi, per me?» Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per diversi secondi.

«Non te lo meriti» disse infine Remus, «meriti di meglio. Qualcuno degno di te, della tua reputazione, del tuo nome».

Sirius sogghignò. «Non me ne importa niente, del mio nome. Sai che sono scappato da quella casa tremenda l'estate scorsa. E la mia reputazione non è poi così diversa dalla tua.»

Ancora una volta, Remus rimase in silenzio. Si abbracciava le gambe, tenendole contro il petto, e sospirava. A Sirius non era mai sembrato così piccolo e così esposto allo stesso tempo.

«Ero sicuro che mi avresti deriso» confessò, «e anche Ramoso e Codaliscia».

«Non lo faremmo mai, lo sai. Specialmente se si trattasse di uno di noi.» E poi si corresse: «Be', due in questo caso».

Remus quasi balzò in aria e spalancò gli occhi nella direzione dell'amico. «Non ho mai pensato che mi potessi ricambiare.»

«Credo che altrimenti non sarei venuto a cercarti, stanotte.»

Gli si avvicinò e, lentamente, fece sfiorare le loro mani. Quelle di Remus erano sempre lisce e tiepide; Sirius si era sovente ritrovato ad ammirarle. Intrecciò le dita con quelle del ragazzo, che mai oppose resistenza.

La mano libera di Remus spostò una ciocca nera dei capelli di Sirius dietro il suo orecchio. Entrambi sorrisero, forse per quanto stessero crescendo i capelli del giovane, per rompere il ghiaccio o per mascherare l'imbarazzo. Finalmente Remus posò le labbra su quelle di Sirius, il cui intero mondo parve fermarsi. Erano screpolate a causa di tutte le volte che, nervoso, Remus le aveva torturate; ma in tutta la sua vita non aveva baciato nessuno come stava baciando lui.

Una volta staccatosi, riposò la sua fronte su quella del più piccolo e lo vide sorridere. Il suo sorriso era talmente contagioso che non si accorse di stare sorridendo a sua volta.

Passarono un'altra ora a guardare le stelle, la testa di Remus sulla spalla di Sirius. Quest'ultimo quasi voleva darsi un pizzicotto, per accertarsi di non stare sognando. Remus, invece, non sembrava così rilassato da settimane.

«L'aula di Difesa» osservò a un certo punto Sirius sottovoce, accarezzando il palmo della mano di Remus e percorrendo due cicatrici che si incontravano su di esso.

Remus annuì, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul cielo notturno. «È l'aula migliore di Hogwarts, perché qui posso imparare la mia materia preferita. Stavo considerando di insegnarla, nel futuro» spiegò. «Che ne pensi?»

Sirius sorrise. I suoi occhi si velarono leggermente di lacrime quando si rese conto che una parte di Remus programmava il futuro, che aveva speranza. «Penso che saresti un ottimo insegnante, Lunastorta.»

*

La luna piena arrivò puntuale, dopo due settimane, e i Malandrini erano di ritorno dalla loro tipica avventura notturna per tenere compagnia a Remus. Una volta tornati alla sala comune di Grifondoro, qualche minuto dopo l'alba, si erano resi conto di avere un'ora libera per riposare prima di cominciare la giornata.

Sirius aveva provato ad addormentarsi, ma con la luce che filtrava dalle finestre gli era risultato impossibile. Aveva indossato la divisa, raccolto i capelli in un codino ed era sceso nella sala comune vuota, per poi accendere il camino e prendere posto su un divano.

Per quanto fosse conosciuto come uno dei due ragazzi più popolari ed estroversi di Hogwarts, sempre alla ricerca di guai ed intorno a un mucchio di persone, non gli dispiaceva passare del tempo da solo. Lo stimolava a riflettere e a ricaricare le batterie, specialmente nei periodi più impegnativi.

«Mattiniero, Felpato?» Una voce inconfondibile lo distrasse dai suoi stessi pensieri. In un attimo James era stravaccato sul divano accanto a lui, col solito ghigno confidente sul volto che Sirius aveva incontrato a undici anni sull'Hogwarts Express.

«Sei già sveglio» osservò Sirius, sorridendo all'amico. Solitamente erano gli ultimi due a mettersi in piedi, al mattino; ironicamente, quella mattina erano gli unici in sala comune. Anche James aveva indossato la divisa scolastica, personalizzandola a modo suo: i primi tre bottoni della sua camicia bianca lasciati aperti, la cravatta rigorosamente snodata intorno al collo e i capelli terribilmente in disordine. Non poteva negare che il suo migliore amico avesse un certo fascino, tutto sommato.

James alzò le spalle. «Dormirò durante Pozioni.»

Sirius rise, condividendo mentalmente i piani dell'amico, e spostò lo sguardo sul fuoco del camino.

«Lunastorta mi è sembrato più tranquillo, questo mese» commentò James.

I battiti di Sirius accelerarono e il ragazzo si sentì avvampare lievemente. «Già, probabilmente si sentiva meglio del solito» farfugliò imbarazzato. Non era da lui apparire così goffo.

«Mi chiedo cosa l'abbia fatto sentire meglio» azzardò James, «o _chi_ ».

Sirius tornò a guardarlo, accorgendosi troppo tardi di avere gli occhi sbarrati, e vide che James sorrideva a trentadue denti.

«Sottovaluti la mia capacità di leggerti, Felpato» continuò.

«Volevo parlartene» disse immediatamente Sirius, «ma non sapevo come né quando. E non so se Remus è pronto».

James non smetteva di rivolgergli un sorriso sincero. «Non hai nulla di cui giustificarti. Terrò la bocca chiusa, se preferite.» Non sapendo cosa rispondere, Sirius annuì. «Ma voglio che sappiate che voglio bene a entrambi. Molto, in realtà. Non lo dico spesso.»

Il viso di Sirius si rilassò. «Grazie, Ramoso. Anche noi te ne vogliamo.»

«Ammettilo» fece James ammiccante, «sei scappato di casa solo perché volevi vivere con me. Sono irresistibile».

Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e allungò un braccio, spingendo con nonchalance quello del suo amico verso destra. «Certo, come no» rispose con un sorriso amaro. Entrambi non riuscirono a trattenersi dal ridere, ma a Sirius non importava: erano ormai quasi le otto e i primi rumori provenivano dai dormitori.

Pochi minuti dopo, un Remus stranamente in forma e con la veste di Hogwarts scendeva le scale verso la sala comune. Sorrise a James e Sirius senza mostrare i denti, quasi coprendo una cicatrice sulla sua guancia.

«Parli del lupo...» scherzò James.

«Perché parlavate di me?» chiese Remus.

«Ramoso si è accorto che sei troppo rilassato, ultimamente» ammiccò Sirius.

Remus indugiò e, insicuro, guardò James, che si limitò ad alzare il pollice nella sua direzione.

Sirius, successivamente a quel gesto, sentì di avere appena assistito al momento più felice della sua vita. Il suo cuore si riempì di gioia. Invitò Remus ad avvicinarsi con un gesto della mano. Il più piccolo obbedì e si chinò su Sirius, che lo baciò sulle labbra e poi gli scompigliò i capelli biondo scuro.

Fu James a distrarli con una risata fragorosa. I due si voltarono e scoprirono Peter, appena arrivato dal dormitorio e decisamente incredulo, che li fissava a bocca aperta.

Sirius stava per entrare nel panico, quando Remus mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Peter e, dirigendosi con lui verso il buco del ritratto, gli disse: «Scendiamo in Sala Grande, Codaliscia. Devo raccontarti una cosa».

James rideva e scuoteva la testa, quasi più esterrefatto dello stesso Peter. «Avrei dovuto scattargli una foto» esclamò, quasi senza fiato.

Prima che anche i due amici si alzassero per andare a colazione, la sala comune si riempì di studenti e studentesse. Sirius avvistò Lily Evans solare come sempre, con la divisa ben stirata e i libri al petto, e con lo sguardo la fece notare a James.

Lui si sporse dallo schienale del divano e strizzò un occhio nella sua direzione. «Va tutto bene, Evans?» le sorrise fiducioso.

Lily non gli rispose. Roteò gli occhi e, insieme a Marlene McKinnon, si recò verso l'uscita della sala comune.

«Io e Remus ti abbiamo ispirato?» lo derise Sirius, consapevole di quante volte James avesse fallito nel fare colpo sulla ragazza dai brillanti capelli rossi.

James sospirò e la guardò attraversare il buco del ritratto. «Ah, Lily» disse con enfasi quasi teatrale, «darei la mia vita e milioni di altre, per un pomeriggio con lei».

«Allora non demordere, Ramoso» convenne Sirius.

«Faremo la storia, Felpato» garantì James, «aspetta e vedrai».

E Sirius, senza dire una parola e colto da un sesto senso ottimista, gli credette immediatamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi per la prima volta su AO3 con un headcanon principalmente sui Wolfstar, ma non potevo non aggiungere anche solo un accenno ai Jily! Spero che vi sia piaciuta <3  
> Questa one shot è nata quasi del tutto di getto, direttamente dal mio cuore. La canzone che mi ha ispirata, in particolare per il titolo, è "cardigan" di Taylor Swift, in particolare i versi "You drew stars around my scars / But now I'm bleeding". Simbolicamente, le stelle rappresentano Sirius e le cicatrici rappresentano Remus - ho cercato di menzionarle frequentemente per rimarcare il concetto.  
> Adesso, via con i ringraziamenti! Innanzitutto, un grazie va alle Nuvolette: Alessia (x3), Beatrice, Chiara, Desirée (che è stata l'unica a leggere questa OS per intero prima che la pubblicassi), Federica, Ilaria, Marta, Matilde e Tessa. Siete il gruppo di amiche che ho sempre desiderato e so di poter contare su di voi per tutto.  
> Devo poi rivolgere un altro grazie a tutte le mie mutuals su Twitter che hanno seguito questa mini-avventura e che mi hanno spronata a pubblicare. Dovrei riempire questa sezione di tantissimi nomi, ma voi sapete chi siete. Vi voglio un mondo di bene e spero di essere stata all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
> Fatemi sapere se questa OS vi è piaciuta, anche via Twitter - sono curiosa di leggere le vostre opinioni!  
> Vi ricordo anche che potete trovarla su Wattpad (ho lo stesso @ di AO3 e Twitter).  
> \- mar <3


End file.
